malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Avira Antivirus
Avira Antivirus refers to a range of advanced antivirus systems and internet security software for the Windows, Linux, FreeBSD, Mac OSX, OpenBSD, and Solaris computing platforms by Avira. These applications are based on the antivirus engine also known as "Luke Filewalker" which may be a possible reference to "Star Wars". They distribute a program called Avira Connect, which allows the user to easily navigate their Avira software, as well as an online tool called Avira Online Essentials, which allows the user to keep track of multiple devices online. Mainstream software Avira Antivirus Personal — Free Antivirus Avira Antivirus Personal — Free Antivirus is a nagware and freeware antivirus product for personal use. Although it is a free version, it is not a trial and can be used forever. Like most antivirus software, it scans disks for viruses and runs as a background process, checking each opened and closed file. It can also detect and remove rootkits. The product performs Internet updates (daily by default) in which it opens a window, with an advertisement suggesting the user to purchase Avira Antivirus Premium. The user can also schedule different types of scans. Avira Antivirus Premium Avira Antivirus Premium provides professional protection against viruses and malware. Additionally, the premium version offers real-time on-access scanning, profile-based on-demand scans and scheduling of full system scanning and updates. It includes a POP3 based Mail Scanner that scans emails before they are stored on the user's machine. Avira offers users the option to sign up for a pay offer with an affiliate and receive Antivirus Premium as a reward.http://www.trialpay.com/featuredoffers/?c=3c168ad&tid=6rG-Y-- Avira Premium Security Suite Complete Security Suite with virus/malware scanner, anti-adware, anti-spyware, anti-dialer, email protection (POP3), a Windows Firewall manager, anti-spam, proactive anti-phishing, anti-bot, RescueCD, functions for Data Back-Up, WebGuard and more. Version features summary Reviews AV-ComparativesAV-Comparatives has awarded Avira Antivirus Premium with the highest score, the "Advanced+" distinction, in February, May, and August 2008, earning it the 2008 "Antivirus Product of the Year" award. This large-scale comparative test saw the German IT security expert achieve an excellent score for its proactive detection performance. In the “Speed” category, Avira managed with its extremely low error rate to get onto the winner’s podium. In the first part of the test in February 2008 Avira Antivirus Premium also achieved excellent results. In January 2008, Avira Antivirus was given a rating of 6.5 out of 8 in tests for detection and removal of rootkits and 71% for proactive virus detection by Anti-Malware Test Lab; both scores qualified for "gold" status, the highest award. Anti-Malware Test Lab Avira got the highest Malware Detection rate, along with G-DATA Antivirus, who got a 98%, and was one of the 5 products which got a 90% or higher spyware detection rate in the latest Antivirus-Test Test.http://www.virusbtn.com/news/2008/09_02 Avira currently has the highest signature and proactive detection rates in all major independent antivirus tests (application itself claims to know more than 1,300,000 signatures as of March 2009). As of August 2009, Avira Antivirus Personal Antivirus was given a rating of 98.9% percent overall malware detection, strong performance in disinfection tests, and also the fastest for both on-demand scans and on-access scans by PC World. It scored the first in rank in their website. http://www.pcworld.com/reviews/product/290836/review/antivir_personal.html See also *Antivirus software References #http://www.avira.com/en/company_news/avira_speeds_up_its_virus_scanner.html #'^' http://www.avira.com/en/company_news/avira_clears_out_recognition_files.html #^ a b c d http://www.avira.com/en/products/index.html #'^' http://www.trialpay.com/featuredoffers/?c=3c168ad&tid=6rG-Y-- #'^' AV-Comparatives #'^' Anti-Malware Test Lab #'^' http://www.virusbtn.com/news/2008/09_02 External Links *Avira's official web page *Avira Antivirus Personal - Free Antivirus *PC World Review *SC Magazine Review *PC Advisor Review *Avira Review Category:Antivirus software Category:Protection Category:Antispyware software Category:Anti-Junkware Category:Win32 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Linux Category:MacOS Category:Freeware Software Category:Internet security suites Category:Site Advisors Category:Other security software Category:Firewalls Category:Optimization Category:Computer security software companies Category:File Encryptor